These types of drive devices for tool turrets are used in industrial production, especially when the drive of a rotating machining tool is also to be implemented by a common drive unit in addition to a pivoting of the tool disk for selecting the machining tool required for a respective machining process.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,475,463 B1 discloses, for a cutting machine, the use of a common drive unit for alternatively driving a tool disk or a rotating machining tool attached to the tool disk by a retaining unit. The known solution provides that, for purposes of alternatively driving the tool disk or the machining tool, a shaft can be displaced into first or second axial positions, which shaft is driven by the drive unit and is provided with two drives in the form of tooth systems. The tooth systems are located offset axially relative to one another. In the first axial position of the shaft, a first drive of the shaft is decoupled from a first output for driving the machining tool, and a second drive in the form of an external tooth system is engaged to an output via which a pivoting of the tool disk can be effected. In a second axial position of the shaft, the first drive, designed to drive the machining tool on the shaft, engages the output for driving the machining tool so that the machining tool can be set into rotary motion. The known solution is relatively large and, for driving the tool disk and the machining tool, calls for several interacting tooth systems that are functionally connected in succession so that in the known solution a rather complex production is necessary to achieve the precision necessary in the industrial use for tool turrets.
Furthermore, DE 101 30 446 A1 discloses a tool turret with                a housing which is to be connected to a machine tool,        an electric drive motor,        a tool disk that is pivot-mounted relative to the housing, that can be secured in selectable angular positions and that has receivers for machining tools, and        at least one machining tool being drivable by the drive motor via shafts.        
Since in the known solution the electric drive motor is located within the tool disk and since the drive shaft of the electric drive is flush with the drive shaft of the machining tool or is arranged to extend parallel, an economical drive concept for machining tools in a tool turret is achieved. Moreover, it manages with a small installation space. However, the known solution, for exclusive driving of the tool disk with the integrated drives for the respective machining tool, also requires an independent drive module that is generally integrated in the base on the housing side of the machine tool.